JP2001-501155A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2001, discloses a pneumatic shock absorber used in a front fork of a motorcycle.
In the shock absorber, the interior of a tubular cylinder is partitioned into a first air chamber and a second air chamber by a piston disposed on a tip end of a rod. The shock absorber absorbs vibration caused by irregularities on a road surface using air pressure in the respective air chambers.